


Perfection.

by Topsyturvy10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: Another little thing I wrote for school. This is based on the idea of being two different people (metaphorically) in different situations. It's short, but I like it.





	Perfection.

I am... nobody.

I feel invisible, I'm not wanted. Everyone's second best. I feel ashamed, I feel embarrassed. If I look in the mirror, I see the face of someone who _was_ bright-eyed, who _was_ everything they dreamed they could be. I see someone who is tired, someone who's just done with the world. That is the person the world sees.

Someone who has no-one.

Somebody who is nobody. 

 

 

But I am more than that. I am more than what people want me to be. In the place that I call home, I am strong. I look in the mirror and see someone who is wanted, someone who belongs. I see someone who is tired, and I see someone who knows they are loved. **I'm not as simple as this world wants me to be.**

 

I'm hardly perfect, but... I am _me_. I am _somebody_ , and that is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you. Person reading this. I love you. You're strong. Keep pushing on, and keep making it through the day. Tomorrow will come eventually.


End file.
